Depuis la nuit des temps
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Alice pense à son histoire d'amour avec Jasper, de leurs rencontre au jour actuel. Songfic avec la chanson Depuis la nuit des temps des What For.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec une Songfic sur Alice et Jasper écrite sous un coup de tête. Bonne lecture ! **

**_Disclaimer : tout les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

**Pov Alice **

**Musique « Depuis la nuit des temps » du groupe What For. **

_Je t'ai rêvé._

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Depuis la nuit des temps._

Vue conviendrait mieux mais on pourrait bien comparer mes visions à des rêves, oui. Tu étais tellement beau, comment ceci pouvait être vrai ? Bien sur que c'était un rêve. Un rêve magnifique remplie d'amour et d'espoir, car même si je tentais de me persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve et non une vision prémonitoire, je savais, tout au fond de moi, que cette magnifique rencontre allait se produire. Et changer nos vies.

_J'étais à toi bien avant que le monde ait ses lois. _

Tu n'aimes pas cette phrase, n'est-ce pas ? Cela te rappelle ton histoire avec Maria. Tu lui appartenais, corps et âme, et elle faisait ce que bon lui semblait de toi. Pour toi, personne ne doit appartenir à personne, juste s'aimer, s'aimer et toujours s'aimer. Appartenir, c'est comme être prisonnier. Je ne suis pas sur d'être d'accord avec ça mais je respecte ton choix et tes idées. Je t'aime, tout simplement.

_Tu peux me croire._

A tu vraiment besoin que je te fasse une promesse ? Tu lies en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, au début je me croyais transparente mais en fait non, c'est juste toi. Tu me déchiffres, tu sais comment je fonctionne. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me connais mieux que moi-même. Tu n'as besoin d'aucune preuve pour me croire, tu sais quand je mens avec un simple regard.

_Je n'ai pus trouver ma place quand j'ai perdue ta trace._

Il est vrai que durant toutes ces années où je savais qu'un jour on serait ensemble, heureux et amoureux, n'a pas toujours était facile pour moi, tu sais. Parfois, je me demandais si tu n'étais pas le fruit de mon imagination, si toutes mes visions n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination, si rien de tout ce que j'avais vue n'allait jamais se produire. Tu n'a pas idée de comment je me suis torturée par toutes pensées – que aujourd'hui je trouve bien stupide – jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. Tu dis que je t'ai sauvée. C'est vrai. Mais toi aussi tu m'as sauvée.

_Au fil des vies, j'ai croisée des yeux qui te ressemblaient sans jamais retrouver dans le fond d'un regard le tout dernier rempart. _

A chaque fois que je voyais des boucles blondes, je bondissais littéralement. Pour être à chaque fois profondément déçu. Jamais ce n'était toi. Un petit garçon de cinq ans jouant au ballon. Un homme roulant au vélo. Un bel adolescent lisant le journal. J'ai eu le droit à tout. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était jamais toi. Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, je te voie. Dans ce petit café de Philadelphie.

_Comme si j'étais endormie à l'ombre de la vie._

J'étais sous hypnose, envoûtés par ton magnifique visage dont je passais des heures à essayer d'en mémoriser les moindres traits, de la grande cicatrice qui marquait ton cou blanc aux magnifiques boucles dorés sur le haut de ta tête. J'imaginais pendant des heures nos deux mains liées, toi me souriant, tout les deux nous promenant au bord de la plage, la nuit, seuls au monde avec notre amour. Et alors, je riais. Je riais de bonheur.

_Je t'ai rêvé._

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Depuis la nuit temps._

_Je te connais. _

_Je t'ai rêvé._

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Avant même de t'avoir rencontrer._

Pour moi, notre histoire d'amour à commencer bien avant notre rencontre, tu le sais, mon amour ? Dès la première vision, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et de ton merveilleux visage que tu détestes tellement et que j'aime tellement. Je t'ai vue, rêvé, imaginée, aimée. Même l'amour le plus puissant de la nuit des temps ne saurait rivaliser avec celui que je ressentais pour toi.

_Quand tu es là, je voie danger s'éloigner de moi, arrachée à toi. _

J'ai souvent l'impression que nous n'avons jamais assez de temps. Ironique, non ? Un vampire immortel craignait que le temps s'estompe et empêche son amour de fleurir. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais je suppose que c'est la peur de toutes les femmes de cette terre. Car si pour nous, le temps est immortel, l'amour lui, est extrêmement fragile. Ephémère. Je suis rongée par ces inquiétudes. Et tu le sais. Alors tu me souris et tu me chuchotes que tu m'aimes et que tu m'aimeras toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors j'oublie mes peurs et ne vie que pour t'aimer.

_Il m'a fallu réapprendre à respirer et entendre. _

Tout était différent à tes côtés. Même respirer et écouter était différent. Tellement meilleur ! Comme si j'avais enfin trouvée la pièce manquante à mon existence et que maintenant que je l'avais, le monde m'apparaissait sous un tout nouveau angle. C'est cela, l'amour ? C'est cela, voir la vie en rose ? J'ai toujours trouvé ces termes superflus jusqu'à ce que je les ressente moi-même. Le monde tourne alors différemment. Tout te semble tellement beau ! C'est merveilleux.

_J'ai du mentir. _

Malheureusement, amour ne rime pas toujours avec bonheur. Il y'a eu de nombreuses fois où j'ai du te mentir, pour te protéger, pour que tu ne te fasse pas de souci. Ce sont les rares fois où tu m'en as voulue. Je m'étais sentie si mal, si tu savais ! Ces mensonges me sont venus instinctivement, peut-être suis-je une menteuse née, que puis-je y faire ? C'était le seul sujet de dispute entre nous. Mes mensonges.

_Je faisais comme si tout allait de soi. _

_Mais c'était un mensonge._

_Répéter sans cesse pour tuer ce qui blesse._

Je faisais comme si le soleil brillait tout le jour alors que la pluie tombait sur notre histoire d'amour, sur notre vie. Je l'ais par peur de te perdre, peur de me retrouver sans la moitié de moi-même. Tu dis que jamais tu ne me quitterais mais ne disais pas tu la même chose à Maria avant de la quitter ? Certes, elle l'avait mérité cette sale garce mais si je faisais quelque chose de grave, au point de mériter moi aussi que tu me quittes ? C'est pour cela que le mensonge existe. Pour protéger et détruire un couple. Et aussi pour te donner l'impression que ta tête va exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

_Ferme les yeux, endors toi là, tout près de moi._

Ne pensons plus à toutes mes bêtises, à tous tes doutes, Jasper. Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs. Oui, tu n'es pas parfait. Et alors ? L'amour n'est-il pas sensé balayer toutes ces conneries de doutes ? Bien sur que si. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, aujourd'hui et à jamais. Et je sais que tu m'aimes toi aussi. Alors rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Absolument rien. Juste notre amour. Juste notre histoire.

_Je t'ai rêvé._

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Depuis la nuit temps._

_Je te connais. _

_Je t'ai rêvé._

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Avant même de t'avoir enfin trouver._

Je t'ai enfin trouvée après des années de recherches, de solitude et de peine, alors je te promets devant Dieu de ne rien laisser nous séparer, Jasper. Ni le mensonge, ni le doute, ni l'infidélité – mais prépare à toi à te faire sonner les cloches si tu avais le malheur de me tromper – ni la violence, ni le passé. Absolument rien. Et puis, que peuvent faire toutes choses négatives contre le pouvoir puissant et magnifique de l'amour ?

_Je t'ai trouvée._

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Avant même de t'avoir enfin trouver._

Quand je te regarde, un seul mot me vient en tête. Amour. Amour. Amour. Et puis d'autres suivent lentement. Bonheur. Eternité. Réconfort. Tendresse. Et tellement d'autres que je ne pourrais t'en faire une liste. Jasper, toit et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Deux pièces s'engageant parfaitement. Alice et Jasper. A jamais.

_Je t'ai rêvé._

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Depuis la nuit des temps._

Adam et Eve, Roméo et Juliette, Heathcliff et Catherine, tout ces couples imaginaires – où réelle, qui sait – ne savent rien de l'amour, absolument rien. Ils ne connaissent pas ce feu brûlant qui te dévore de l'intérieur même de ton corps – même pour les vampires qui sont fait de glaces – et te fait vibrer. Et personne ne peut connaître l'amour à travers des pages de livres. Il faut essayer pour savoir.

_Je t'ai rêvée._

_Je t'ai aimée. _

_Avant même de t'avoir enfin trouvée._

_Je t'ai rêvée. _

_Je t'ai aimée._

_Depuis la nuit des temps._

_Je te connais._

_Je t'ai rêvé._

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Deux petits mots simples comme bonjour, mais si magique pourtant.

Je t'aime, Jasper.

Depuis la nuit des temps.


End file.
